In My Head
by blackamerican
Summary: One shot collection from Hit Girls point of view staring the greatest pairing no to man... Dave/Mindy... What more could you want?
1. Couch

Well... hope you guys like this little...thing... Since Im in school about to finish off the year so I have time to write again :D watching kick ass during lunch I saw the scene where Hit girl tells gave sweet dreams, I kinda got inspiration for this soooooooo... hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Fuck me sideways… I never asked to feel this way you know. Hell I didn't even know that you could feel this connected to someone that wasn't your own parent or guardian. But no, this dumbass just had to be the sweetest, cutest, and downright kindest guy known to man, those three words make me want to go out and put a gun to some scum bag drug dealers temple and pull the trigger just to get back some sanity.<p>

What's worst out of all of this is that every moment that I'm around him my knees go weak and my mind gets cloudier than the freaking Midwest during tornado season. He's even causing me to VOLUNTARILY clean up my vocabulary just so I can seem more girlish around him! Though he's recently told me that he wouldn't want anything to change about me, because as he put it "Your personality keeps me from becoming a weak comic book geek again." Yet at the same time I enjoy his geekish tendencies, they give him an oddly cute appeal to me.

There goes that word again!

Currently I'm sitting next to my own Kryptonite on his couch watching some semi-entertaining martial arts movie, and the sickest part is… I'm loving every second of it. Every now and then he gives me a small glance as we both laugh at some horrible fight scenes, and each time I make contact with his Greenish Blue eyes my heart stops.

Why can't he just watch the movie and not cause me to have cardiac arrest every few minutes?

As the movie comes to an end he finally speaks up.

"So which one now, Spider-man 2 or Thor?"

I deliberate between the two, I hate Mary Jane Watson with a passion (Who does a scene in which you wear a tank top with cold water dousing you?) but at the same time Thor only really has threeish good scenes…

Dave shakes me from my thoughts with his annoyingly melodic voice.

"My votes on Thor, I don't feel like sitting through an entire movie with Mary Jane Watson playing the damsel in distress for the thousandth time."

God he just gets fucking better every second.

"I'll second that vote, honestly why hasn't Spiderman just thrown her off a bridge and shacked up with Blackcat?"

He tried to keep a straight face but after a few seconds he burst into laughter, his large perfect smile and all. I couldn't help but join in the laughter, how could I resist when it's with him?

Placing the movie into the blue ray player and skipping through the menu the movie started to play. As it started up I did something that had become the norm with us whenever we hung out this late into the night. I scooted towards Dave and laid my head in his lap. The first time it had happened was when I snuck into his house a few months back after patrolling the city for the entirety of the night.

I broke into his window at around 3 AM I think… he nearly pissed himself when I shook him awake. You'd think someone who had killed a guy with a bazooka wouldn't be afraid of a small girl shaking him awake, but then again we all know I'm more dangerous than most Navy Seals.

Back to the story though.

We had sat on his bed talking for a while until he had leaned back onto his head board. Sitting to his right I laid down and rested my head on his lap, in my life I had never been so comfortable. We stayed in that position until I realized that it was time for me to head back to Marcus's before he noticed I was gone.

That night I had never been so comfortable or felt so safe… but this moment was definitely trying to beat that other one to death. As the movie progressed I felt my eye lids start to get heavy. Listening to Thor fight some soldiers and Dave's chuckle every now and then lulled me nearly to sleep. The fucking nail in the coffin? Dave started to gently stroke my hair… god his hands felt amazing. Every caress slowly killed any belief that I would be staying awake…

Well I tried, but Dave's evil ploy to make me fall asleep on top of him worked. I swear he could stab me and I'd be okay with it, at least I would die staring into those beautiful greenish blue eyes… I really am getting soft.

Whatever though, if being soft means I get to have moments like this with Dave then I will be as soft as the fucking pils berry dough boy.

* * *

><p>Well that just happened :l review if you'd like, but know that you just read it is enough :D<p> 


	2. Suit Up

More free time at school=More stories... so here's another oneshot :D Dave/Mindy of course, I don't know if I should just keep this as a one shot story line or tie it all together?...

**Makokam-** Sorry about the cussing, I was just in the Kick Ass Zone... that movie causes my cussing abilities to increase, but I promise the rest of these will be more tame.

**Truth1989-** The time frame is... up to you, I really leave stories like this up to the imagination :) thanks for reading!.

* * *

><p>He always surprises me, whether it's him getting down a Muay Thai grapple in a day or hitting a target dead center with a 9mm on his first shot. Our training sessions have really given me a new outlook on Dave, and only strengthened my belief that he his super power to surprise me.<p>

A few days ago we were hanging out at atomic comics with Marty and Cody after school, all of a sudden Dave turned to me and whispered in my ear (_Which didn't send shivers down my back..._) that he wanted suit up again.

His statement surprised me, though he had broken up with Katie he still said he would never put on his costume again, claiming that he was protecting himself and his family or something like that. I stood up and pulled him with me claiming that I wanted to check out a new Wolverine comic in the back of the shop. Finding an empty spot with no geeks or wannabe geeks around I turned to face him. More like looked up but whatever, I'm a little short, who cares?

I asked point blank why had he decided to want to get back into the hero business when he seemed to be so content with getting out of it?

"I've noticed that you've been coming to school looking a little worse for wear, and your mood seems to have taken a... Well... Turn for the worse."

My eyes narrowed "That's not true!"

Dave just shot me his stupidly cute smirk.

"You dropped a kid in the hall past week just for staring at your ass."

Cocking a hang on my hip I replied.

"Well that perv shouldn't have been looking, he doesn't have the right!"

His smirk only grew wider,"Oh so you need a permission now?"

I glared at him as a blush grew on my face, only two people had the right to look at my body that way, one was me and the other was currently stand in front of me (Though I would never tell him that). I was about to yell again but then he said something that pissed me off a bit more but also made my heart flutter.

"I'm not going to lie, I miss suiting up and going out every night to kick some low life ass."

I chuckled, aren't I usually the one who saves him? He just narrowed his eyes at me and continued.

"More than that though... Lately I feel like we're drifting apart, and every night I lay in bed wondering if your safe, if you're really beating up some bad guy or getting yourself beat up."

My eyes turning to slits I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hey I'm not like you, I can handle myself."

How could he think I would get my ass kicked?

"I know, I know, it's just hard... Knowing that you're out there making a difference and I'm just sitting around worrying, I know that sounds stupid Mindy... But..."

I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek bringing him down to my eye level.

"Dave, just shut up and listen. Nothing will ever happen to me that will take me out of your life. The freaking grim reaper couldn't force my grip open from your life, so stop worrying!"

I could tell in an instant that he was going to try and counter my speech but again I spoke first.

"Dave your my best friend, nothing will ever break us a part."

After a few moments he seemed to resign to this fact, we just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, an amazing eternity (_Though I'd never tell him that, screw me that's the second time I've said that_). I finally spoke up breaking the trance.

"If you're going to get back into the hero life, I'm going to have to train you. Can't have you running into some drug dealer's house again and almost getting killed."

A light laugh escaped both of our throats as we remembered our first encounter with each other, who would have known some guy cowering in a wet suit would someday become my best friend... and the most important person in my life.

Wrapping his arms around me suddenly Dave pulled me in for a hug. By god being in his arms was caused my body release any and all tension that a small girl's body could maintain.

Releasing me Dave did something that made my eyes go wide, he gently pressed his lips against my forehead. They felt like heaven, each lip softer than a freaking pillow. Walking away chuckling he left me standing there like dear in the head lights.

As always, he surprises me.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short :, kind of just a fast one for me... hope you liked it xD


	3. Realist

Another day at school without much do to, more time to write... this one was more out of frustration of my day haha...

**Makokam- **I think I'll leave this up to the reader to decide if these are tied together or not, but thanks for the feedback my friend :D

Hope you guys like it...

* * *

><p>I guess you could call me a pessimist, but in my mind I'm just a realist. I realize that I will never be what society calls a well adjusted individual, hell I don't even know if I could go an entire day without punching someone.<p>

I've killed more men than a spec-ops solider, I've used enough weapons to fill the Mexican Armies weapons vault, and I've done hundreds of other things that no "Well adjusted person" would ever dream of.

My mother died of a drug overdose giving birth to me, and my Father died being burned alive strapped to a fucking chair half dead.

In hindsight I guess I never really stood a chance to be a normal girl, and honestly as the days went on I started to lose my desire to be some little weak every day person like the rest of you.

I'm faster, smarter, and more agile than most college athletes. I can take down men twice my size without any problem.

Who needs to be "Ordinary,"?

Who needs to cry every time something bad happens?

Who needs someone there to soothe them as they get punched for the first time?

Who needs a friend as you just sit in your room alone, when your only friend is a ratty old Teddy bear?

What kind of person needs someone who can brighten their day just by being there?

Who is so weak that when a person pulls them in for a hug they feel like they never want to let go, because they fear that they won't get another one?

I'm glad my Daddy raised me to be self sufficient, I don't need someone to tell me it's okay. I have the ability to kill those that I deem as evil, and I can attain justice through myself I never have to be the victim.

Who wouldn't want that?...

How could he change all of this?

The moment I saw him cowering in the corner of Rasul's shit excuse of a house about to be killed my heart clenched. I had never experienced such a desire to protect someone, the more of those scum bags that I killed the more I glanced back at him. Seeing the fear and amazement at how I was fighting sent a thrill throughout my body that I didn't even know was possible.

When I turned to make fun of his gay little taser I nearly got stabbed in the back by that fat wannabe gangster.

That's what being ordinary does to you, it makes you careless, it gets you killed.

Yet as I spent more time with Dave I started to want more of the things that ordinary people got to experience. I wanted Dave to embrace me more, I wanted to feel safe in his arms.

I want him to rub my back when I cried, to whisper soothing words in my ear as the tears fall.

I want him to take care of me when I'm sick or worse when I've gotten the crap beat out of me for some unlikely reason.

I want him to make me laugh when I'm in a terrible mood.

I want all of these things and more, but I don't want to become weak, I don't want to lose my ability to defend myself and others.

I want both worlds...

And that's when I remembered something Marcus told me a few months back when I came home with a knife cut on my arm.

Quoting him almost exactly, "Mindy trust me on this one, you're stronger when you have something to fight for."

I tried to tell him I was fighting to keep people safe but he called my bluff.

"You're so much like your father, on the force he always told me he became a good cop for the public, but when we were on patrol one night he told me your Mother was pregnant with you."

I had leaned in with intent, so much desire to know where he was going with this.

"He looked me straight in the eyes and told me that the reason he trained so hard, pushed so much, was so that he would always be able to protect your mother and at that moment you also."

My eyes went wide for a moment.

"Mindy he said that with as much energy and intensity as when you speak about Dave, I think he's what you need to accept as the reason you keep doing this hero thing, it's to protect him."

I never said anything against his speech I just sat there in contemplation. Sure Dave almost got me killed, but he also had my back at D'amico's tower and shot that bastard with a rocket when I was about to have my face blown off.

Dave in a way was my strength; every night I go out as Hit Girl I always have his safety in the back of my mind...

Maybe being a little normal wasn't so bad, having the desire to be close to someone and have them help you when you're down might not be a weakness. The days that I'm feeling down and he's not there sucks more than anything... and when I go on patrol during those days something bad always seems to happen...

Like I said I'm a realist, I know that I will never be able to have a "Normal" life... But Dave might just be the one who makes my life a little more ordinary... And I'm kind of okay with that.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it jumps around a bit... but that's just my writing style in first person sooooooooooooo... what would you guys like to see next as a topic?<p> 


End file.
